marioplayz_gamezfandomcom-20200214-history
MarioPlayz Gamez
MarioPlayz Gamez '''(nicknamed MarioPlayz or Mario) is a playable character in M.U.G.E.N and is a TF2, M.U.G.E.N, Slender Fortress, Mari0, SMBX and a GTA:SA YouTuber. He is the oldest brother in their family. Story MarioPlayz does not have an Arcade Story. Appearance In M.U.G.E.N: MarioPlayz Gamez uses Mario's default colors except his buttons are blue and his overalls are brown. In TF2: He uses a winter styled loadout, using the Flashdance Footies, the Merc's Muffler and the Tough Stuff Muffs. Personality MarioPlayz Gamez is a good and caring person. He sometimes has a short temper and shows extreme dislike to a player named The Pig. In M.U.G.E.N As a playable character MarioPlayz Gamez uses Shinryoga and NeOaNkH's default Super Mario AI without the AI patch by K.Y-Shanxi. As for himself, he has increased attack damage, about 110. MarioPlayz' SSB version uses the same AI Pizzasauce' old Mario was using. MarioPlayz' Evil version uses the same default Super Mario AI except his stats are completely OP. As an editor MarioPlayz Gamez is a character editor. He used to edit many characters back in 2018 but the characters he edited wasn't uploaded to Mediafire yet (with the exception of '''Will of Heavy's Anger, Fighting Mario '''and '''Fighting Luigi) and wasn't available for the public. When it was April 2019, Mario's PC was rebooted and lost 88% of his games. His M.U.G.E.N was deleted, and all of his character edits was lost. As of today, MarioPlayz Gamez is slowly getting his roster back. MarioPlayz Gamez' M.U.G.E.N roster is available for download. (Comes with WINMUGEN, MUGEN 1.1 Beta and CVS3 MUGEN.) List of his edits * Super Mario (four total edits, CvTW Mario V2, Mario, Mario ver 1.1 and Mario ver 1.2, CvTW Mario V2 is unreleased and unuploaded to Mediafire.) * MadoldCrow's Spongebob (two edits, MVC2 Styled Spongebob and Paranormal Sponge, both unreleased and unuploaded to Mediafire.) * Erradicator's Spiderman (MVC1 Spiderman, unreleased to the public and unuploaded to Mediafire.) * HCL's Mario (BETA styled HCL Mario, unuploaded to Mediafire) * Heavy Weapons Guy (Will of Heavy's Anger, of Heavy%27s anger.rar New version and Old version available for download.) * Pizzasauce's SSB Mario (two edits, Super Mario SSB, a spriteswap and Mario with different sounds) * YKun's Baldi (two edits, both named Baldi Balance Patch, which nerfed both Baldi's attack stats to 40 and his HP to 75.) * Symbiote Super Mario (Balance Patch, nerfed attack stats to 50) * MCD Mario (unuploaded to Mediafire, a edit which makes some of his attacks faster) * Red Plumber * HCL's Luigi * Fighting Mario '''(named Mario, a edit that makes him more accurate to his Power Star role.) * '''Fighting Luigi (fixed Hyper 1) * RicePigeon's Flandre Scarlet (attack stats changed to 100 and health changed to 1000) * Monika * Roll ' * '''Calvawash '(nerfed HP, unuploaded to Mediafire and unreleased * 'Spy-dama '(increased attack stats, defense stats and HP, unuploaded to Mediafire) * SSB '''MarioPlayz Gamez * Warner's Luigi (Download here.) (SSBB styled Luigi) * Ruigi (Download here.) W.I.P Edits * ABAB's Sonic (English Soundpack) * Super Luigi (named Luigi, Super Flame will be edited into Luigi's Vacuum Attack) * Will of Prison Flame's bro (renamed Will of Prison Thunder, fixing some glitched sprites) * CvTW Luigi (Super Luigi sprite edit) * SSB LuigiPlayz Gamez (New sounds) Cancelled W.I.P * Erradicator's Spiderman (MVC2 style) * MVC2 Baldi * MVC2 MCD Mario * MC Mario (Mario Combat) Trivia * According to his Steam profile, Mario is from France but this is not true, he is actually from America. Category:Marios Category:Character Editors Category:Neutral Category:Good